What A Wonderful Day
by PuRpl3EcLips3
Summary: Finally they get a break. When the couples go to a theme park together they expect to have fun. But they pair up during the day and there's chaos. Who knows how the time will play out it could actually end up to be a wonderful day. SaXSa NeXTe NaXHi ShXIn
1. What to ride first

**Theme Park**

* * *

**A/N:** The characters are 18 except Neji and Tenten who are 20. R and R! Thanks! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could say I own Naruto…but then I would be lying.

* * *

"YAY!! We're here! We're here! We're He-"

BONK

"Shut up Baka, people are staring!"

"Ow, ow, owwweeee! Sakura-chan, that hurt!"

"You deserved it dobe." Sasuke added.

"No I didn't TEME!"

Yes you did Dobe"

"Teme."

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Will you two cut it out!!"

"Geeze Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. You don't need to put on that scary face…even though it was Teme's fault."

Yep, it was just another day in Kanoha. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and well…actually it wasn't an average day. Tsunade let Sakura, Sasuke, ,Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino take a day of absence from their rough missions. Yesterday, they had just come back from Suna where they had escorted a prisoner that Gara was keeping held captive. The mission didn't turn out that smoothly; halfway back to Kanoha, the group was attacked by some mysterious ninjas who were trying to rescue the prisoner. In the end no one was hurt, but they never did find out who was being held captive and why they were attacked. Oh well, that didn't matter now because they were at the best theme park in the entire world.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan!" shouted Naruto from Hinata's side.

"Naruto, you don't need to yell when she's standing right next to you." said an exasperated Tenten.

"Right…he he, sorry Hinata-chan."

"That's alright Naruto-kun."

They have been going out for two years now and Naruto's boldness definitely rubbed off on her. But she was still the sweet, caring Hinata.

"Hina-chan, can we go on the BIG roller coaster first?"

"Ummm…uhhhh…"

"Please Hina-chan!"

It was obvious to everyone, besides Naruto, that Hinata was extremely terrified of roller coasters, especially BIG ones. But, as the kind and loyal girlfriend she was all she could do was nod her head reluctantly.

"Thanks Hina-chan, you're the best!

As Naruto dragged an almost passed out Hinata to the BIG roller coaster, the rest of the bunch tried to figure out what to do.

"Shika, where do you want to go first?" asked Ino.

"Can we just sit on a bench or something, I'm tired."

"You lazy-ass! I wanna go on a fucking ride!" complained Ino.

"Fine, Ino. We'll go on _one_ ride then sit down afterward."

"Ok Shika, but if you don't want to sit after we go on this ride then we'll go on the BIG roller coaster next."

"Sounds goo-" Shikamaru was cut off when Ino started dragging him towards the ride she wanted to go on.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" called out Sakura.

"I'm taking this lazy-ass on the water ride!!" Ino responded before they disappeared into the crowd.

"Ok Neji, Tenten, I guess we're the only one's left on this day where we're supposed to hang out with _each other_.

_Silence_

_Silence_

"WHY is no one answering me!" Sakura demanded more than questioned. She turned around from the position she was at when Ino and Shikamaru went off. To her surprise there was only Sasuke.

"Where the hell did they go!" Sakura again demanded more than asked.

"They left awhile ago while you were spacing out after Shikamarou and that blonde girl left. And why was I not included in the "I guess we're the only ones left" speech?" Sasuke answered and then questioned.

"WHAT?! That blonde girl has a name. It's Ino and she's my best friend despite her bitchiness, thank you very much! I didn't include you because I already knew that you were coming with me. And why the fuck did they leave without telling us?!" Sakura was _mad_ now, and that was _not_ good.

"They did tell us. Tenten said she was going to take Neji and drag him on some ride." Sasuke deadpanned.

"What ride?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't listening…"

"Whatever." Sakura said ending the conversation. She turned around with her back to her boyfriend and crossed her arms.

"Sigh" Sakura said.

"Sigh" She said louder.

"SIGH!!" Sakura yelled as she turned around once more.

"What the hell do you want Sakura?" screamed an annoyed Sasuke.

"Ugh! You never listen or care about me. I just wanted a loving boyfriend! Why did I have to fall for an overly handsome egotistical, bastardly, jerk like you!? Do I have no sense at all? Argh!" Sakura continued her ranting until she was unexpectedly stopped…by a kiss…from Sasuke.

Her eyes opened wide, and then she closed them after giving in so she could enjoy the kiss.

They continued kissing until Sasuke broke the kiss for air. But they didn't let go of their grasp on one another.

" I guess this trip might turn out okay," said Sakura.

"Yeah, it's only 10 o'clock so we'll see how the rest of the day goes." replied Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! So this is the first chapter. I intend to put up maybe 6 of them for the whole story. Sorry that this chapter mainly focused on SasuSaku, this is the main couple, but I tried to put in a little of each paring in. Also, sorry that there was any NejiTen, I'll try to put some in later. Remember to press the little button at the bottom to submit your review!

PuRpl3EcLips3


	2. What the world has against me

**A/N:** Hey! So this is the second chapter, hope you like it! Oh, and sorry if the characters are OCC, I'm trying to portray them the way I think they should be, but people have different opinions.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yep…I'm sorry to say I don't own Naruto :(

* * *

She could _not _believe that she was actually here. On a roller coaster. The BIG roller coaster. "Sigh" she thought, "the things I do for love…"

Hinata looked over at Naruto who was sitting beside her. He turned and looked at her and flashed her one of his huge toothy smiles.

"It's going to be so much fun Hina-chan! I'm so excited. The first drop will be so great, and all the loops and turns. Maybe we can go on agai-" Naruto kept going on and on _and_ on about how excited he was. She understood that he was excited but did he have to point out all the scary twists, drops and turns they were about to endure. There _had _to be a way she could escape this.

"You know what Hinata? I wouldn't want to go on this ride with anyone else but you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fuck," she thought "why did he have to say that! Now I _have_ to go through this…"

Just then, Naruto took her hand, and she began to slowly relax. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a happier place…

"…thank you, and we hope you enjoy your ride" the speaker said.

_Ba Boom_

And now they were off. Slowly going up the humongous coaster hill that led to the biggest drop she could ever imagine.

"Crap" She thought "Oh, Kami, what have I gotten myself into?"

Hinata looked over at her boyfriend.

"WOOT! Oh yeah! Here we go!!" Naruto yelled with his arms already up in the air.

Now, here they were at the top ready to drop in any second. She swore that the world had something against her because they waited at the top for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, they dropped and the wind was pushing against her face. All she could hear were loud screams…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a loud groan Shikamaru stated his oh so familiar line "This is _so_ troublesome."

"Oh, just be quiet you pineapple-head! How was I supposed to know that the line would be so long?!" Ino told him.

"Troublesome line, troublesome girl, troublesome ride, troublesome wat-" he continued until he was interrupted by his loud girlfriend.

"SHIKA! Stop complaining and be a man!" Ino yelled at her boyfriend.

Shikamaru looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

With a sigh Ino apologized "Sorry, Shika-kun. I didn't mean to say that. Just sometimes it can be so, so TROUBLESOME! You know?"

He nodded.

"Hey, lazy-ass?" Ino asked.

He looked at Ino.

"Would a kiss make it better?" she asked mischievously.

But before he could answer with a "maybe" Ino already looked up at him and gave him the sweetest kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Ino's waist, and she put hers around his neck.

"Hey, you two! Getta room!" said the annoying boy that was waiting in line behind them.

After what seemed like centuries to others but not enough time to them, they finally got to the front of the line. But, it's not like they noticed because they were still making out.

"Ehemmm," said the man that was letting people into the rafts.

_Cough, cough_

Still nothing from the two lovebirds.

"Excuse me." He tried politely.

No dice.

"Excuse me!" he yelled impatiently because they were holding up the line.

Ino was the one to break the kiss.

"What's your problem?" she demanded harshly, glaring daggers at the man who interrupted them.

"Umm…I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's your turn to ride…Please sit at the raft at the end of the row…" the man tried to reassure himself that he wasn't going to get beat up by this chick with an attitude.

"Oh…right, the ride…okay, thanks!" Ino said dragging Shikamaru to the raft.

"Wow," the guy thought, "that boy must go through wonders to keep up with her. Talk about mood swings…"

Once the couple got into the raft, they took their seats beside each other. Ino sat first.

"What the fuck?!" she exclaimed.

Shikamaru chose to ignore this comment and sat down.

"The hell??" he said "I don't know how I didn't see this coming, I mean it's a water ride. Emphasis on the water part."

"I know it's a water ride baka!" Ino shouted "I just can't believe my ass is wet! I mean seriously, why don't they clean the seats or at least dry them?!"

Just then the raft started moving and started down the man-made rapids.

"Shit, shit shit!" Ino was yelling, "Argh! My hair's wet now!"

"Fuck, just keep calm Shikamaru…just keep calm." He kept on saying this to himself as they both continued to get splashed by water. "Even though it does feel like I wet myself." He added.

They came around a bend in the "river" and they heard some shouts.

"Shikamaru, Ino, look over here!"

Both of them looked over at the same time, and got hit right in the face by the water guns people can pay to use to hit the people going on the water safari ride.

Ino shrieked. Oh yeah. She was sooo over being furious. She was completely outraged.

"You mother fuckers!" she yelled, "Once I get outta here I'm gonna hunt you down and make you die a slow and painful death!"

"Bastards," Shikamaru swore under his breath "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Their raft turned another corner and lookie here, there was a huge waterfall.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Kami." Ino said. "I swear I didn't do anything to hurt anyone. I'm a good girl. I've done what I needed to do for this world. Why Oh why do you hate me so much! Take Shikamaru instead! Please don't make me go under that hell!!"

It was a complete mystery to both of them, but the raft suddenly turned and angled Shikamaru's side to go under the rushing waterfall.

He closed his eyes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit, shit, shit , shit. What the hell is wrong with the world," he said to himself just as he felt cascading water fall on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was over. And, she did it!

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she tried to keep her feet from tripping herself.

"Wasn't that the best Hina-chan? Gosh…you scream really loud. You were the loudest one on the ride. At first when we went down that first drop I thought you were going to faint but then you started screaming your lungs out. I thought I was going to go deaf!" Naruto told his girlfriend. Then he asked "Did you like it?

It took her awhile to register everything in her brain again because she felt completely boggled but then she answered.

"Ummm…Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah, Hina-chan?" he responded, fearing that she might say she hated him now, he braced himself for the worst.

"Can we go on again?!" She half asked and mostly demanded.

Naruto put on the biggest smile, but before he could say "yes" she took him by the hand and lined up for the ride once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Once Shikamaru opened his eyes after passing through the hell hole, he saw a laughing Ino.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You should've seen your face Shika! _More laughing_…I can't believe Kami actually answered my prayer…_giggle, giggle_…you're soaked to the bone… _snort_…Oopsies, did I just snort? _More laughing._

He continued not to say anything as he watched his girlfriend laugh hysterically at him. Wow, look how loving she is…

It wasn't until they slowed down to a stop on their raft, and waited for the other people infront of them to get off their boat, that he said something.

"Troublesome…" he said, "Life's a bitch."

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter was NaruHina and ShikaIno. Next chap will her NejiTen and SasuSaku. Hope you enjoyed this chap. R&R :)

PuRpl3EcLips3


	3. What a man's pride is worth

**A/N: **Another chapter! I'm sorry it's kinda fluff but I really wanted to put some NejiTen in the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

"Score!"

"Booyah!"

"Did you see their faces?"

"Hell yeah, that was priceless!"

"We were right on target too!"

"Of course" Neji scoffed, "I never miss my targets."

"What?! Well, excuuuse me Mr.Know-it-all-Cool-and-Breezy! I'm Kanoha's weapon mistress and I never miss either.

"Okay then, let's reminisce…on yesterdays mission I recall someone missing their target and it nearly jeopardized the outcome…who was that again??" Neji continued with a smirk across his face, "Oh, and let me remind you about this morning, who was the one who threw a shoe at my head and completely missed, breaking a window instead? Enlighten me Tenten…"

"Oh shut up, you know you're not so perfect!" Tenten said crossing her arms over her chest and turned around to look at the unlucky people who were getting their ass's soak on the water safari.

After a few moments she felt two strong arms circle around her waist.

"I'm only perfect for you," Neji whispered in her ear, then, he slowly trailed soft kissed down her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh, no,no,no,no NO!" she said pushing Neji away from her, "You can't do that!"

"Do what?" Neji asked raising his eyebrow and taking a step forward.

"THAT!" Tenten screeched.

Neji once again circled his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Neji stated calmly, "I think your going crazy."

Tenten's eyes got wide then slowly narrowed as her face started boiling up with anger.

Luckily, Neji didn't see this face, because his was still buried in her neck; otherwise he would've started to run.

But then Tenten saw something and turned stone cold in his arms, with a shocked expression on her face.

Neji looked up to see what the problem was…he trailed his eyes to see a soaked, enraged Yamanaka Ino and a completely_ drenched_ Nara Shikamaru.

Neji couldn't help himself and busted out with laughter.

And after looking at her amused boyfriend…Tenten started laughing with him.

Ino and Shikamaru turned their wet heads to the sudden outburst and then started walking, more like marching, towards them.

"What the hell is so funny?!" In asked/demanded.

_More uproarious laughter_

"Because, I **know **that **this** is not funny at all!" Ino screamed pointing at herself and Shikamaru.

This just caused more hysterical laughter.

"W-we _laugh_ got_ laugh, laugh_ you guys good _unstoppable laughter_!" Tenten said not even trying to put on a straight face.

Shikamaru looked at Neji who was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Troublesome…" he sighed.

"You did this to me!!" Ino yelled, fire blazing in her eyes.

They both stopped laughing at once because there was nothing, and I mean nothing funny about the infuriated look Ino gave them.

"Uh oh…" Tenten said and quickly took Neji's hand and they suddenly disappeared.

"You can't just leave like that!" Ino screeched.

A couple minutes later…

"Ladies first" Neji said politely. _Sigh_ always the gentleman.

Tenten rolled her eyes at this and stepped forward towards the game.

After leaving a murderous Ino, the couple escaped to the game portion of the theme park.

They decided to play the duck squirting game.

As Tenten stepped up to the game counter and started examining the wall full of ducks, a man popped out of no where scaring her shitless. Neji caught her as she stumbled backwards and glared at the man.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you there," the man said laughing awkwardly. "So, would you care to play the game, Miss?"

"Yes, I would" Tenten responded gaining her composure.

"That will be one fifty, please." The man said.

Neji's hand appeared from behind Tenten and put the money on the counter.

"Okay then, all you need to do is take this water gun here on the counter and spray as many ducks off the shelf as you can," the man explained, "You have 30 seconds. Spray 5 ducks and you get a consolation prize. 10 and you get a medium prize and 30 you get to choose any prize off the prize shelf over there. Got that?"

"Yeah" Tenten said.

"Okay the timer will begin when you press the trigger on the spray gun. And I warn you not very many people shoot down more than 15 ducks at the most."

The man backed away and stood near the side of the counter to watch.

Tenten looked back at Neji and smiled; plus she added a wink for confidence. He smirked in return and then she turned around and picked up the water gun.

_3_

_2_

_1_

She said in her brain. Then she pushed the trigger which shot water out as she moved it across rows of ducks.

The first shot she dot 10 ducks down, and by then she could obviously tell that the game was rigged and that many, if not half of the ducks, were glued down on the shelf.

_Oh well_ she thought _might as well show this guy what he gets when he messes with a kunochi._

10 more ducks fell off the shelf and the man, who was still standing at the side was in awe. Of course Neji expected this much from her.She had 5 seconds left and she sent another 12 ducks down to the ground. Finished.

"He he, well, good job, Miss." The man said.

"Thank you," Tenten replied.

"You may choose any prize you want."

"Hmmm…" Tenten contemplated aloud. She turned towards her boyfriend.

"Neji, which prize should I get, the teddy bear or the cute doll?" she questioned.

"The bear," Neji answered.

"Okay," she said as she turned back to the counter "I'll take the doll." Tenten said.

Neji rolled his eyes as Tenten took the doll from the man and hugged it.

"Did you see the look on that man's face when I knocked those ducks off, Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yep," Neji responded, "you sure know how to hurt a man's pride."

Tenten smiled and they started walking away, trying to find another game that looked fun.

"Neji isn't she adorable?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." He answered.

"I think I'll name her Neji Jr." Tenten said with a giggle.

Another blow towards his ego.

Neji stopped walking. "Tenten," he said.

"Yes, Neji-kun?" she asked and turned to face him.

"That doll's a girl." Neji pointed out.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Of course it is Silly."

"Aa." Neji responded and continued walking.

After minutes of Tenten fussing over Neji Jr.'s hair she stopped.

"Oooo, Neji! Neji! Look!"

He turned to see what she was fussing over now.

There was a line…of kids….waiting….

"Neji! I want you enter the contest!" Tenten demanded.

He only looked at her with an _Are you serious? _look on his face.

She started pushing him towards the line. "Com'mon Neji!" Tenten wined, "Do I really have to win my own prizes today?"

"Can't I do something else?" Neji asked.

"Nope. I want you to do this." Tenten stated.

"What is **this** anyways?" Neji questioned.

"It's one of those inflatable obstacle courses!" Tenten said with a smile on her face and shoved him into the line before he could back out.

_Today is definitely going to hurt my male pride more than I expected _Neji thought.

When it was Neji's turn to go, he was up against 2 other kids. One was a boy that looked no older than 8.

"I've won this 4 times already," the kid boasted.

"Oh, and how old are you, five?"

All he got in return was a tongue sticking at him.

The other kid was another boy, and he looked extremely unhappy to be here. It looked like he too, had been forced to do this.

They had to announce their names and do all that other advertising junk. When they announced Neji's name there was clapping just as the other two kids got but he heard a distinct voice cheering.

"Yay! Go Neji!" he heard Tenten shout.

As a result, he slightly blushed.

_Ready_

_Set _

_GO!!_

The announcer said, and they were off.

First in the obstacle course were two inflatable cylinders that you had to squeeze through. Obviously the people who made this game didn't intend for full size adults to race.

He ran straight into it and bounced back. Ouch. Who knew rubber could be that hard.

So, slowly, he eased his way through until he was almost out. _Shit_ he thought. He couldn't get his leg out. He pulled and it resulted in him falling over on the other side. At least he was free.

The rest of the obstacle contained twists, turns, and various other things. He ran, jumped, climbed and rolled until he reached the last obstacle. From what he knew, the grumpy kid was way behind him, so there was no competition there, but the annoying kid was only seconds away.

He started climbing the mountainous structure with the kid hot on his tracks. When he reached the top he planned to just jump the way down instead of climbing but the kid had another plan.

"Get outta my way!" he yelled and pushed Neji.

He went flying down the hill and landed not so gracefully on his face.

Complete wipeout. Strike three. He wondered how many more blows to his ego he would encounter today.

There were "OOooo's" and "Ouch's" heard from the crowd.

"And the winner is this …Neji!" the announcer said.

Once Neji got up off the ground he was handed his prize. A BIG stuffed panda bear.

"Neji! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Tenten yelled and gave him a loving kiss.

"This is for you Tenten" Neji said after they broke apart.

"Awwww, that's soooo sweet Neji-kun! Thank you." She said as she took the panda bear. In return gave him a short kiss on the cheek.

Tenten took his hand and they started walking towards the rides.

_Some things are unquestionably worth a man's pride_ Neji thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, this chap was all NejiTen with a hint of ShikaIno at the beginning. Next chap is all SasuSaku. Yay!! Don't forget to review!

PuRpl3EcLips3


	4. What makes you happy makes me happy

**A/N: **Sorry, I really don't know what to say, My mind is totally blank. (BTW I write my A/N's and Disclaimers after I write the story) R&R! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

"No. There is no way in hell I'm going in there"

"Aww, why not Sasuke-kun?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Sakura pouted.

"Sakura." Sasuke stated irritated.

"What?" she asked looking like she was on the verge of tears.

He scowled "Sakura. It's a Love Tunnel for Kami's sake!"

"I know, Sasuke-kun! That's why I want to go in!"

"Sakura," he said dangerously.

"Stop saying my name like that!" she yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura showed her displeasure by sulking.

"I-I just wanted…" she trailed off.

"I know," Sasuke said figuring out her thoughts "but can't we go on another ride?"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura complained, "It's a Love Tunnel!"

"That's exactly why I don't want to go in, Sakura!" Sasuke said temperamentally.

Sakura looked up at her boyfriend with tears rimming her wide, sparkling eyes "Y-You d-don't love m-me?" she asked weakly, trembling as the tears that threatened to fall couldn't hold back.

Sasuke looked taken aback. Was he really that stupid to let her think that way? How did this happen?

He sighed "Sakura don't de dramatic."

That didn't seem to help at all. Actually she seemed to be sobbing now.

He quickly pulled her into a tight, warm embrace.

"No, baby," he said soothingly "I do love you."

"Y-you d-do?" she questioned against his chest.

"Yes," he stated "very, _very_ much."

She looked up at his face; his eyes so deep, loving and trusting.

"I love you, too" she said smiling,

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

He bent his head and kissed her. Her lips so sweet. The lips of an angel.

It was supposed to be sweet and loving and it was until it turned into a lustful and passionate makeout.

They still had each other in a tight embrace. He kissed her feverishly, like he never wanted to stop and let her go. She kissed him tenderly but with want. The want of something more…

Once they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"If you want, we can go into the Love Tunnel."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought you didn't want to go in."

"I didn't."

"But you want to go in now?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Sakura, stop doubting me before I start doubting myself logic"

"Wait. But are you sure you really want to go in and you're not just saying this to make me happy, but to make you happy too?"

He rolled his eyes "Yes, Sakura. I'm positive. What makes you happy makes me happy."

She looked up with her eyes gleaming almost as wide as her smile.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun"

"I love you ,too, Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the two lovebirds emerged from the Love Tunnel, they were trying to decide where to go next.

"I want to go on the bumper cars!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, I want to go in the Go-Carts!"

"Saaasuke-kun," Sakura whined, "we can do that when we get the group back together."

"So, we can always do bumper cars with the group later instead," Sasuke countered.

"But Sasuke," Sakura whimpered latching herself onto his torso "I really, really wanted to go on the bumper cars…besides what happened to the "what makes you happy makes me happy"?"

_Sigh_ he thought _I knew she would use that against me._

"Fine," he said aloud "we'll go on the bumper cars."

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke-kun!" she shouted and kissed him.

He smirked after the kiss, but Sakura couldn't see it because she was leading him towards the bumper cars.

Once they got to the waiting line, they only had to stand there for about minutes. Naturally, when they got into the little arena Sakura picked a pink car and Sasuke picked a blue one. Although, it was difficult for him to fit onto the miniature vehicle. Sakura, however thought it was hilarious and was very amused by the image of her boyfriend sitting uncomfortably in the bumper car.

After the announcer went through all the rules, they began their game. Sasuke shifted in his seat trying the best he could to be comfortable when

_Crash _

Sakura had bumped into him and was smiling such a innocent smile as she backed away looking for other victims.

"Oh." He thought "she is so not going to get away with that!"

Sasuke began turning the car around when

_Crash_

A girl bumped into him. He let it the problem slide until there was another

_Crash_

"Fuck!" he thought "What is wrong with all these munchkins and running into me!"

_Crash_

_Crash_

_Crash_

_Crash_

There were 4 more collisions in a row.

"Shit." He cursed out loud.

"OOOooo, you said a bad word," a boy to his right scolded.

Sasuke gave the kid one of his famous Uchiha death glares and

_Crash _

_Crash_

Kami, was he getting mad now.

There were many more crashes as he inch by inch slowly made his way to Sakura, who looked like she was having the time of her life.

By the time he got over to her, the time was over and the cars slowed to a stop.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted "You didn't even hit me once!"

He tried to calm himself down as he struggled to get out of his seat but just ended up more frustrated when he had to rip it off.

He looked majorly pissed.

"What kind of bullshit was I talking about when I said "what makes you happy makes me happy"? Was I high or something?" he asked.

Sakura giggled. "Sasuke, come on, let's go and meet up with the others to get lunch."

"Maybe it's reverse psychology" he thought aloud.

Because **clearly** he was very unhappy.

* * *

**A/N:** He he. It's two in the morning so don't blame me for writing this horribly. I didn't want to wait till the morning because all my ideas would be lost by then. (I have a terrible memory.) At least it's SasuSaku. Yay! Luv SasuSaku! And you know I extra luv it cuz I spelled love with a "u". Hopefully it's not too bad. I know I'm getting delirious now so I should stop typing. I'll get back to everyone's POV's next chap…Review!!

PuRpl3EcLips3


	5. What just happened?

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I'm sorry it took so long to update…I would say I've been really busy but that would be a lie. After I posted 2 chapters in a row 2 weeks ago I didn't get very many reviews…that made me sad  So I decided to put the story on hold and even thought that if people didn't like it then I didn't need to continue to write the story. But…I didn't want to leave it unfinished, so I wrote this chapter. I hope you like it! Please R&R!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! _Sob_ I know it's so depressing!

* * *

"I love luunch, yes I do! I love lunchie! How 'bout you?!"

Hinata smiled at her boyfriends antics, while the rest of the bunch seemed less pleased about Naruto's cheering.

They were all gathered at a ramen stand…which wasn't very surprising at all…

"I love raaamen, yes I do! I love rameeen! How 'bout yo-"

"Naruto, SHUT UP!!" everyone (besides Hinata) yelled.

He only pouted, then after a few seconds picked up his spoon and started to chow down on the ramen.

Neji and Tenten sat at one end of the stand, trying to keep as much distance as possible between themselves and Ino.

Sakura and Sasuke were next to them. Sakura and Tenten were chatting up a storm, while Neji just watched the bunch and silently ate his food.

Naruto and Hinata sat on the other side of Sasuke…unfortunately for him, Naruto was being as obnoxious as ever; talking and rambling about who knows what. And what was even more unfortunate about the situation was that Naruto, who doesn't know his manners, was eating and talking at the same time.

_SLURP _"Mmmm, yummy...What was I talking about, again…Sasuke?...Hello!!...Sasuke are you even listening to me??"

"No, Dobe. I'm not. And I don't care."

"What did you call me TEME!!"

Lastly, at the end of the stand were Ino and Shikamaru. They both were no longer wet and had spent the last hour drying off in the sun. But the feeling of being soaked was still in Ino's mind and she was still mad. Not outraged, but just mad; which was neither a good or bad thing for the quiet Hinata who was sitting next to her.

"Why did we have to come to this _stupid _ramen stand in the first place?!" Ino asked frustrated.

"Because ramen is the bestest food in the whole wide world!" Naruto answered with mouthful of ramen.

"That's bull shit…" she mumbled.

"Whatever! I vote that Sasuke pays for our lunch!" Naruto shouted.

"I second that!" Sakura said.

"The only ramen I'm paying for is Sakura's." Sasuke stated.

"Fine! I know I have ramen coupons somewhere…" Naruto said and started digging in his wallet. "Oopsies…he, he….I don't know where they went…"

"I'll pay for Hinata's ramen." Neji said.

Naruto looked at Hinata sheepishly and before Neji could say anything about it, Naruto, with a surprised Hinata, disappeared.

"Hey, that's a good Idea," Shikamaru said and took Ino's hand. Within seconds, they were gone too.

Neji smirked and left with Tenten in hand.

The only ones left were Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura started to giggle. Sasuke glared at all the bowls of ramen that had been eaten, it was like he expected them to vanish by his deathlike gaze. His eyes traveled to the empty seat next to him…there was a stack of 5 bowls in Naruto's spot.

"How would you like to pay for these?" the ramen maker asked.

Sasuke sigh in aggravation. "Cash..." he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hand in hand Sakura and Sasuke made their way to the Go-Carts. Sasuke told Sakura that since he paid for everyone's lunch, he had the right to choose the next ride they go on.

_Poof_

_Poof_

_Poof_

"We're back!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

Yes, they were…much to Sasuke's dislike. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and Tenten, indeed were back with big smiles on each of their faces. In Neji's case there was a smirk.

"You guys owe me for buying lunch," Sasuke stated.

"No problem, Sasu-chan," Ino relpied mockingly, "of course we'll go on the Go-Carts with you!"

The six of them filed in to the waiting line with a glaring Uchiha watching them. It took all Sakura's might to try not to laugh at her boyfriend. After all, she didn't want him to be more upset.

The others had carelessly put down their backpacks and purses on the fence that surrounded the Go-Cart track, so Sakura and Sasuke put their belongings with the others and went to line up.

When they all reached the front of the line they got into the Carts. They all had their own Carts because, even though the guys insisted on driving them, the girls wanted to have some fun too.

There was a fake gun fire, and then they all stepped on the gas pedal, lurching forward.

Sasuke was in the lead with Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto close behind him.

The guys were way into it and sped at full throttle around the track.

Tenten was close behind the guys and was headed on her way past Naruto.

Hinata, who as surprisingly good at racing was speeding her way around the track as well.

Ino and Sakura on the other hand weren't doing so well…

After the first lap, Ino got the hang of things and left Sakura in her dust.

When Sakura reached her 2nd lap, everyone else was racing to the finish on their 3rd one. Sasuke had lapped her a LONG time ago.

She figured that she could come into the finish line with all of them and pretend to be on her last lap, so she went as fast as she could, trying to not loose control.

Sakura was about to file into the finish line behind the other Carts but, she failed to slow down and ended up having to go around the track once again.

_Oh, Kami this is embarrassing…so much for only doing 2 laps _she thought.

When she reached the finish line and slowed down to file behind the others, she accidentally hit the gas pedal when she thought she hit the brakes. As a result, the Cart went racing forward and hit the others who were waiting patiently in their Carts. It was like dominoes!

"Ooops…sorry…" Sakura apologized.

When they all got out, the man that worked at the Go-Carts pulled over Sakura.

"I'm sorry Miss," he said, "but I'm going to have to ban you from this attraction for the rest of the day because of your reckless driving."

"Okay," Sakura whispered with a blush on her face. She fully understood that Go-Carts and herself didn't go well together.

The man put a mark on her wristband and then said she could go.

When she got back to her friends, who were waiting for her near the exit, there was a chorus of 'It's okay' 'We don't have to go on again' and ' What did that man say?'

Sasuke just put his arm over her shoulder and she complied by leaning on him.

Sakura tried to change the mood and asked "So who ended up winning?"

That set everyone off. There was shouting and fingers pointing.

"I won" Sasuke said.

"Nuh-uhh! Teme, I won!"

"Don't be stupid Naruto! I was fisrt!"

"Troublesome…I was the one who crossed the finish line before all of you."

"Chaa right Shika! I saw Neji finish first!"

'Neji! I passed Neji on the second lap and he never caught up!"

"That's a lie!"

"No it's not!

"From I know," Sakura stated butting in, "I saw Sasuke finish first."

Sasuke smirked triumphantly at this comment.

"Don't you think that's a little bias Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, he is your boyfriend after all!"

Hinata had removed herself from the conversation because she did not want to get caught up in the arguing. She started walking towards their bags, so she could retrieve her purse. But what she saw shocked her.

"Hey you guys!" she yelled.

The group stopped their squabbling to listen to Hinata. They knew she would never yell unless it was something important.

"What is it Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Look…" she said and pointed towards the spot where they had put their things.

Everyone's eyes widened with astonishment as they looked to where Hinata's finger was pointing at.

"Our stuff is gone…"

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter finished! Yeah, it's a cliff hanger, and I know everyone hates them. _Sigh _but the more reviews I get the sooner I'll put up the next chapter! On to better news… next chapter will be the last one! Yay!! I would deeply appreciate it if you review! Thank you!! D

P.S. If you have time, I'd love it if you checked out my profile and voted on my poll!

PuRpl3EcLiPs3


	6. What A Wonderful Day Indeed

**A/N:** Okay, okay, I know it's been like years…or months…actually it's only been weeks, but it feels like FOREVER. I don't have any excuse and I'm sorry. I just needed a little timeout from Naruto for a while…so I went on to Twilight. I've written some really good stories (only 2, why not shoot me?) for Twilight, and my little break's over. I plan on finishing WAWD with this final chapter (Yay!) but I'm also going to start another SasuSaku story! So, with no more delays, here the last chapter for What A Wonderful Day!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't owned Naruto for this whole story…do you really think I just happened to go and buy the whole anime company while I was gone??

* * *

"What the _HELL_?? Where did my stuff go??" Ino screeched, "I brought so much stuff: my whole purse must be worth over 400!!"

Everyone ran over to the empty spot.

Whoever took the stuff, took EVERYTHING. All their purses and backpacks; GONE.

"Troublesome…I keep my wallet in my pocket…but I left my backpack here, and it had my new camera, I knew-"

"Shika! Stop complaining! I left my camera, my, phone, my wallet, my make-up, my-"

"Ino, are you forgetting that all our belongings were taken, not just yours!" Tenten pointed out.

"Will you guys' shut up for a second!" Sakura yelled, "Our stuff is gone-"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Ino interrupted.

"Whatever, I'm just saying we should actually go and _look _for our things and not just STAND here babbling like complete idiots waiting for the sky to fall!!"

"Sakura."

"What do you want Sasuke?!"

"Security took our things," he stated calmly.

She just stared at him like he was on fire...

"_Bahahahaha_…..you're kidding me right…security?...Pshhh…_hahahahaha_! WAIT, what did you say?!"

"Sakura, security took our things," Sasuke said, like he was talking to a 2 year old boy.

Pure shock was shown on her face.

"Well what are we waiting here for, Teme? Let's go to the Help and Information Booth at the front of the park, and ask them where everything is."

"Wow, Dobe," Sasuke said, "that might have been the smartest thing you've said, and probably will say, in your entire life."

"Let's go you guys! I want my stuff back!" Ino yelled and started running.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Shikamaru asked, while keeping up with her sprinting.

"Ummm…hehe, not really, but…Oh My Kami!! LOOK!"

They're were all currently in front of gate that said "Employees Only" and there was a ramp that led to a door. That wasn't important, what was important was what, or more like who was on the ramp. Whistling like a happy gay man who just got laid by his boyfriend, there was a security guard, pushing a cart load of backpacks and purses up the ramp.

"Excuse me!" Ino called out.

"Excuse ME!!" Tenten yelled.

The rotund man kept on his way up the ramp.

"Hey Mister with the cart!" Naruto screamed.

The man opened the door, to who-knows-where and pushed the cart in, with him following. There were shouts of "Hey WAIT!" "That's our stuff!" and "No, No, NO!", but he didn't hear them as the door closed behind him with all their belongings.

"Argh!" Ino yelled, and started running again, muttering profanities along the lines of "…these stupid, son of a bitches….making me run in heels…taking my stuff…screw all this shit…my life is sooo fucked up.."

The couples continued to run around the park, getting weird looks from the other people who were there.

"Why are you running?" a boy asked.

"Our stuff was freaking taken by security!" Sakura told him while running beside a calm Sasuke. "How the hell is he calm when our stuff could be being sent across the world, or dumped in a landfill at this very second?!" she thought.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!!" Naruto yelled out, "I forgot that I saved up 10 free ramen coupons! I can't loose those!"

Sasuke chose to let that comment slide, and made a mental note to make sure and 'kill the Dobe later, then bring him back to life and make him buy ramen for him, and then kill him all over again once he spent all his money'.

"There it is!" Tenten yelled after about 10 minutes of running around the park. She was pointing at a sign that was over a small booth. It read "Information and Help".

They all sprinted even faster, knowing that their destination and belongings weren't that far away.

"Hello," Neji spoke up for the exhausted group, sprinting in the dead hot heat of June wasn't the greatest idea, "We were on the Go-Carts, and before that, we had left our backpacks and purses against the front fence; when we came back from the ride, our things were gone, we believe security took our stuff in at cart and-"

"There it is, right there!" Ino butted in, "That cart right there, in the corner, that's it! That's my purse and jacket right on top!"

The woman who ran the booth gave a confused look at Ino.

"We're with him," Shikamaru explained, pointing to Neji.

"Oh," the lady said, like it all made sense to her now, "Okay, but before I give you your belongings back I need to see if you're telling the truth; that the stuff in here is really yours."

"Sure," Ino said.

"That purse," Ino pointed to her purse and the lady cocked an eyebrow to see if it was the right one. "Yeah, that white one on top," the lady picked it up and opened it.

"Tell me what's inside the purse," the woman said.

"Okay, my pink wallet should be in there and it should have my ID. If that doesn't convince you then, I have my silver iPod nano, my vanilla flavored lip gloss, my camera, which is a Sony Power Shot, my phone, which is a LG Voyager, my-"

"That's good enough," the lady interrupted, probably not in the mood to hear Ino's whole list, "I'll bring the cart around back, just go to the door on the right side of the building, and I'll meet you there."

"Thank you so much," Sakura said, and left with the others to go around to the back.

Once everyone was happy, and reunited with their stuff, the lady left, leaving one last reminder.

"Next time, when you go on a ride, please use our lockers, they only cost a dollar each, and last up to an hour," with that, she left, rolling the cart back into the booth.

"Wow, that completely wore me out!" Tenten said, "Let's go and get some Dip n' Dots at that vendor over there!"

"Mmmm…that sound really good right now." Hinata said.

After all the couples were seated in the shade, eating their Dip n' Dots, Shikamaru said "I don't know why I let you lead us Ino…look," he pointed at the map of the theme park, "We were right here when we lost our stuff and you made us run here…to here…to here…and look we passed this place too, and it was in the opposite direction of the front! You led us on a wild goose chase!"

"_Sigh,_ I don't know why you let me Shika, this isn't my fault, you could've stopped me."

"Troublesome…" he said.

"Hey, Sasuke. How did you know it was security who took our things in the first place?" Sakura asked.

He smirked, "When you guys were bickering on what do to, I went and asked an employee working at the refreshment stand, and he said he saw security take it."

"Ooohhh…that makes more sense now." She was about to give her smart, egotistical boyfriend a rewarding kiss, when Naruto started having a panic attack.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan! I can't find my phone!! That bitch at the booth must have taken it because it's the best phone in the world!!"

Everyone sweat dropped…they all knew that wasn't the case because Naruto's phone didn't even have a camera, or even a colored screen. Compared to everyone else's phone, his was a piece of crap.

"Naruto-kun, you had your phone when we went on the Go-Carts, you didn't even leave it in your backpack…" Hinata explained.

"Ohhh…but where did it go, Hina-chan?" He flipped his pockets inside out to show that he wasn't carrying it.

Hinata gave him a sweet smile. "Naruto-kun, there's a big whole in your left pocket, your phone must have fallen out when we where running," Hinata pointed out.

"Oh Man, Hina-chan! I gotta go find it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Naruto," Neji said, "We should leave now, so we can get back home in time for dinner."

"Yeah, Neji's right. There's no point in getting Tsunade-sama mad, especially after she gave us this day off," Tenten said.

"But that was the bestest phone EVER! Can't I just search for it? I'll only take a minute! I can use my Kage Bunshin!"

"No, Dobe. We're leaving _now_," Sasuke said, getting up from his chair.

"Naruto, you Baka! Thanks to Ino, we ran all over the park, and we have no idea where you might have dropped it!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm sooo not going to run again!" Ino yelled.

"Awww…" Naruto pouted and started following the others out of the theme park.

"You owe me ramen, Dobe," Sasuke said.

"What there's no way in hell I do, Teme!" Naruto responded.

"Well guess what?! This isn't hell, it's called reality."

"Reality is hell!"

"You still owe me ramen, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!!"

_Bonk Bonk_

"Will you two shut up already?!"

Ahhh…yes, it was just another exciting day in Kanoha, with our favorite Shinobi. The day was filled with ups and downs, highs and lows, screaming bloody murder, and kisses, obstacles and bumpers, oh, and don't forget a wild goose chase! …All coming down to one conclusion…it turn out to be quite a good day. Almost exciting and not exactly boring although, it was certainly not perfect, the 4 couples had a great time. There was only one way to describe it and that was wonderful…it had turned into an eventful but wonderful day indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Yay! Yay! I finished the story…do a victory lap!! WOOT! So…I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I know I enjoyed writing it! Okay, if you have any final questions that I didn't seem to answer go ahead and PM me, otherwise make a final review! I'm sorry if some of you didn't like the ending all I can say is that I got sidetracked and was totally distracted, then came back to this story with a new mind.

Also, I would like to thank a few people for reviewing during the story…

Thank you to:

ShamaLamaDingDong

SasuSaku13636

Kawii.Princess.of.Socks

Nunyobisness

and

PookyMoochie

Wow…that's not very many people who reviewed…oh well! I'm happy that you guys did though, and I hope I hear from you again once I start my next Naruto story (which is going to be really soon. Check my profile once in a while for updates!) Thanks to all the readers and reviews one last time for sticking through this story with me!

PeAcE OuT

;D

PuRpL3EcLiPs3


End file.
